Sweet Little Lie
by Kah Taylor
Summary: Cinco anos se passaram desde que Harry derrotou Voldemort. Porém, ele e Gina não voltaram a namorar. Mas será que isso vai durar muito, agora que Gina mentiu para todos, inclusive sua chefe e sua família, dizendo que ela e Harry são namorados?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Little Lie**

**Disclaimer:**Ok, todo mundo sabe que todos esses personagens são da J.K.Rowling, com exceção da Elisabeth, que é minha (ohh, grande coisa... porque não é como se ela contasse de verdade).

**Sinopse: **Seis anos se passaram desde o Enígma do Príncipe, e cinco desde que Harry derrotou Voldemort. Porém, ele e Gina não voltaram a namorar. Mas será que isso vai durar muito, agora que Gina mentiu para todos, inclusive sua chefe e sua família, dizendo que ela e Harry são namorados?

* * *

Olá. Prazer, meu nome é Gina Weasley. Certo, meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, e Gina é apenas um apelido muito bem-vindo. Aliás, por onde andava a cabeça da minha mãe quando escolheu esse nome? 

Tenho vinte e dois anos. Estou solteira, muito bem, obrigada. Trabalho no St. Mungus e sou a vice-administradora geral. A mais nova numa década.

Moro num apartamento em Londres com a minha melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. Que, por acaso, é noiva do meu querido e amado irmão, Ronald Weasley, vulgo Ron.

Ah, sim! Minha querida e amada família. Meus pais são Molly Weasley e Arthur Weasley. Tenho seis irmãos: Carlinhos, Gui, Percy, Fred e Jorge (os gêmeos) e Ron. Isso pode até parecer super-hiper-mega-ultra divertido, como numa Família Grande e Feliz. Bem, não é beeeem assim. Minha mãe está cada vez mais coruja, quando deveria ser ao contrário: agora que sou adulta, deveria me deixar cuida da minha vida; mas não, acho que a guerra afetou os instintos maternais dela. Meu pai está cada vez mais fascinado pelos trouxas; nada contra eles, mas tudo tem limites, até a quantidade de tomadas de uma coleção. Raramente vejo Carlinhos ou Gui. Percy, apesar de ter se reconciliado com a família, pouco aparece na Toca. Fred e Jorge estão sempre "muito ocupados" com os negócios. E Ron ficaa até tempo demais comigo: vive lá em casa, namorando com Hermione.

Muitas pessoas me perguntam por que ainda estou solteira (principalmente a minha mãe), sendo que sou bonita, inteligente etc. Ok, não posso dizer que sou feia. Sou, hhm, digamos, aceitável, de acordo com os padrões atuais de beleza da sociedade. Cabelos muito ruivos, pele muito cclara, nem alta, nem baixa, magra. Na verdade, o problema não sou eu. São os homens. Está ficando praticamente impossível achar um homem decente na face da Terra. Já tive alguns namorados, mas nada muito sério. Nem ao menos gostava muito deles. Só gostei, eu acho, de um garoto, verdadeiramente, e isso foi quando eu era adolescente. Sabe, aqueles sonhos de criança: ah, ele me salvou, ele é meu herói, eu amo ele, vou casar com ele.

Certo, a parte do "ah, ele me salvou, é meu herói" era verdadeira. Harry Potter me salvou, quando eu tinha onze anos, e ele doze. Não que isso significasse que ele sentisse algo por mim (pelo menos não naquela época). Ele me salvou porque eu era a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo, Ron. Alguns anos depois, quando eu tinha quinze anos, e estava no quinto ano em Hogwarts, nós namoramos. Mas terminamos. Porque ele, hm, tinha as obrigações de herói dele. Aquela coisa toda de salvar a vida dos outros. E quando ele voltou não tocamos mais no assunto. Agimos como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu até acho melhor assim, se você quer saber. Afinal, os homens não são de todo necessários; posso muito bem ficar pra titia, ser aquelas tias chatas, velhas, gordas e verruguentas, que apertam a sua bochecha nas raras vezes que se encontra e diz "oh, como você cresceu!Nem parece mais aquele bebezinho que eu vi nascer, neh, coisinha linda da titia!". Não vejo nenhum mal nisso, sinceramente.

Ok, voltando ao presente. Minha rotina é muito, muito corrida. Acordo bem cedo. Vou para o trabalho. Na hora do almoço, ou eu almoco na lanchonete do hospital, ou eu saio para comer, ou eu venho comer em casa. Volto para o trabalho. Saio do trabalho e volto para casa, onde janto e depois vou dormir, exausta. Com exceção nos fins de semana, nos quais geralmente fico em casa, descansando ou então saio para dar uma volta ou caminhar. Ah, e todo domingo a noite vou almoçar na casa dos meus pais. Regra de família, fazer o quê.

* * *

Um regra do St. Mungus: ninguém pode te visitar no horário de trabalho, se você trabalha lá, a não ser parente e familiares. 

Invenção de ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que minha querida chefa: Elisabeth Hudgens, administradora geral. Embora eu ache que ela seja parente do Hitler, isso sim.

Tentei várias vezes fazê-la mudar de idéia quanto à essa regra, mas minhas inúmeras tentativas de persuadi-la foram como se feitas para uma parede branca, velha e mofada.

E graças à esta regra, inventei a maior mentira da minha vida.

Eu estava na minha sala, arrumando alguns papéis, quando alguém bateu à porta.

-Entre! - Falei, sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho que lia.

-Hm... Gina? - Uma voz estranhamente familiar perguntou. Levantei minha cabeça e vi Harry Potter me encarando.

-Harry... posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - Perguntei, tentando parecer estritamente profissional.

-É... bem, na verdade, sim - ele respondeu, parecendo cauteloso.

-Ah, sente-se - disse, apontando para uma cadeira à minha frente. Ele se sentou.

-É que... - Harry começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Weasley! - A porta abriu-se e Elizabeth entrou - Weasley! Já lhe disse que não são permitidas visitas na hora de trabalho, a não ser parentes. E por acaso _ele_ é seu parente?

-Hm.. é! Harry é meu... namorado! É, namorado! - Oh meu Deus, por que fui dizer aquilo?

Nesse exato instante, Fred e Jorge entraram em minha sala, e chegaram em tempo de ouvir o que eu disse.

Percebi a cara confusa de Harry. Pisei em seu pé.

-Gina? Harry é seu namorado? - Perguntou Fred. Porém, sem esperar resposta, Jorge disse:

-Ótimo. Hum.. nós vamos indo para casa, não é mesmo, Fred? Conversar com a mamãe...

E os dois desaparataram.

Elizabeth, depois de me pedir inúmeras coisas, saiu, deixando-me a sós com Harry.

-Oh, Deus!

-Por que você disse aquilo? - Harry perguntou. Não aprecia bravo nem nada. Tinha um pequeno sorriso formado nos lábios.

-Eu não sei... quero dizer, parecia importante o que você tinha pra dizer e hm.. Elizabeth não ia deixar você ficar aqui se não fosse algo meu... eu digo, parente... oh, e agora Fred e Jorge vão falar para a mamãe e... - fiquei sem fôlego.

-Oh, tudo bem, sem problemas, a gente explica pra ela o que aconteceu e pronto - Harry disse como se encerrasse a questão, num tom calmo e confiante.

-É, é... - como eu devia estar parecendo idiota. - O que você ia dizendo?

-Ah... nada... não era nada muito importante... era... hm.. sobre o casamento de Rone Hermione... Hermione te disse se já sabe a data? Nós, como padrinhos, temos que comprar um presente bem legal e tal - aham, sei, vou fingir que acreditei. - Hm, ok, tchau. Espero que fique tudo bem quanto aquilo.

-É, vai ficar. Tchau.

O resto do dia passou-se incrivelmente rápido.

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa, Hermione estava me esperando no sofá. Tinha um expressão preocupada no rosto. 

-Gina! Oh, se eu fosse você, se prepararia. Fred e Jorge contaram à sua mãe, que contou à seu pai, que contou ao Rony que me contou.

Joguei-me no sofá, ao lado de Hermione.

-Oh. E o que eles querem fazer? - Perguntei, com a voz rouca.

-Sua mãe quer convidar Harry para jantar conosco no domingo. Lá na Toca - respondeu Hermione, apreensiva.

Não que Harry nunca jantasse lá. Ia várias vezes. Mas minha mãe queria convidar ele para ir como meu namorado.

-Ah. Ele já sabe? Harry? - Perguntei, novamente.

-Não. Ron foi até a casa dele, hnm, saber direito dessa história, mas eu fiz ele prometer não falar nada do jantar. Gina... você vai ou nã me contar o que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou.

Contei à ela toda a história e o que eu pretendia fazer: explicar tudo para a minha mãe. Mas não, ela tinha que cortar o meu barato.

-Gina, você não pode fazer isso com sua mãe!

-Isso o quê, oras?

-Não pode simplesmente desmentir. Oh, você não sabe como ela estava contente. Nunca a vi tão feliz! Não pode simplesmente dizer que Harry não é seu namorado. Ela sempre quis que você arranjasse um namorado, e sendo o Harry, oh, ela está radiante!

-Ah, é. Você tem razão. Mas o que sugere que eu faça? - Pra Hermione é fácil falar...

-Finja que Harry é seu namorado, ao menos por enquanto. Fale com ele, peça que ele vá ao jantar e finja ser seu namorado, depois disso, vocês fingem que brigaram. É simples.

-Ok, não aprece má idéia - eu estava tão cansada naquela sexta-feira que nem ao menos prestava atenção direito no que ouvia. - Certo, acho que vou ir falar com ele agora. Oh, não, Ron está lá. É melhor eu deixar para amanhã, não é mesmo?

-Ah, não se preocupe. Eu e Ron vamos sair para jantar daqui a pouco, então você pode ir lá. Aliás, daqui a pouco ele vem me buscar.

Fui para meu quarto. Que, na verdade, era uma suíte. Tomei um banho bem quente e longo. Vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente - calça jeans e blusa - e desaparatei.

Aparatei em frente a uma bela casa. Bati na porta. Harry atendeu. Estava de pijamas.

-Gina? Ah, entre, entre - pediu, abrindo espaço para eu entrar e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-Oi, Harry. Será que a gente pode conversar? - Perguntei, sem graça.

-Claro.

-É sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo, lá no hospital. Fred e Jorge contaram à todos lá na Toca...

-É, eu sei, Ron veio aqui...

-E, hm... minha mãe está te convidando para jantar conosco domingo... hm... como meu namorado.

-Ah, ok, certo.

-Eu falei com Hermione aquela sua idéia de desmentir tudo pra mamãe, mas Hermione disse que não podemos fazer isso, porque mamãe ficaria extremamente decepcionada. Ah, você sabe, ela quer que eu arranje um namorado há séculos, e, bem, sendo você, ela fica ainda mais feliz... Então, hm, você poderia fingir que é meu namorado ao menos alguns dias? Depois do jantar nós podemos fingir que terminamos e pronto. Mas você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser, eu só...

-Não, tudo bem, Gina. Hm... aceita beber algo? Cerveja amantegada, whisky de fogo?

-Ah... pode ser uma cerveja amantegada, por favor... - falei.

Ele pegou duas cervejas amantegadas do seu mini-bar e me deu uma delas. Tomamos um pouco.

-Gina, hoje a tarde, eu, na verdade, queria te falar outra coisa... não tinha nada a ver com o casamento... - ele começou, tímido.

-Bem, eu meio que imaginei... - respondi, sincera.

-Olha, mesmo eu tendo ido atrás de Voldemort logo depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur eu não esqueci... não esqueci o que aconteceu entre a gente... a única coisa em que eu pensava era você, Gina. Era acabar com aquio tudo logo para poder voltar pra você... e quando eu voltei, foi como se existesse uma barreira que separava o passado do presente... e nós nunca falamos sobre isso. Eu só queria dizer que eu senti muito a sua falta. Acho que na verdade, ainda sinto.

Certo, aquelas foram as palavras mais bonitas que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. E acho que, por isso mesmo, saí correndo. Saí correndo da casa de Harry e desaparatei, direto para o meu apartamento.

Deitei-me na minha cama e pus-me a chorar. Não sabia ao certo o por quê. Só sabia que aquelas palavras tinham me tocado, porque eu sentia o mesmo. Sentia falta dele. Dos beijos dele. Dos carinhos dele.

* * *

**N/A: Bom, essa é a minha primeira H/G, mas eu espero que vocês gostem. Antes eu só escrevia J/L, mas cada vez me fascino mais pelo casal fofo que o Harry e a Gina fazem. Esse é só o prólogo, o primeiro capítulo deve vir semana que vem (estou entrando em época de provas, então eu não tenho como confirmar nada).**

**Deixem reviews, aceito críticas, sugestões, etc!**

**Bjs**


	2. Jantar em Família

**Capítulo 1**

**Jantar em Família**

No dia seguinte, eu contei tudo pra Hermione. E ela prometeu não contar ao Ron.

Ela disse que eu estava sendo boba. Que Harry tinha praticamente se declarado, e eu estava chorando. Que não fazia sentido, pois se nós dois nos gostávamos, era só ficarmos juntos.

No fundo, eu sabia que sim. Mas estava com medo. Afinal, como eu já disse, acho que os homens não são prioridade na vida.

Acabei me decidindo: no domingo eu agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido na casa de Harry. Como se fossemos um belo e feliz casal.

No domingo, acordei especialmente cedo. Nem me lembrava do maldito jantar. Fiz um café da manhã e só quando já era hora do almoço que eu lembrei do jantar na Toca.

Quando faltava uma hora para o começo do jantar, eu comecei a me arrumar. Então, do nada, Edwiges apareceu e trazia uma carta do Harry.

_"__**Gina,**_

_**Vou passar na sua casa para te pegar às 7 hrs.**_

_**Harry"**_

Achei-a extremamente curta, porém não dei o braço a torcer. Às sete horas em ponto, eu já estava pronta e esperava Harry.

Ele chegou pouco depois. Estava muito bem vestido, como se estivesse indo para um jantar no castelo da rainha. Oh, quem me dera.

-Você... hm... está bonita - ele disse.

-Oh, obrigada. Ah... vamos? - perguntei, segurando o braço dele e desaparatando.

Tomamos o cuidado de aparatar fora da Toca.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com todo o clã Weasley, com exceção de Carlinhos. Até mesmo Fleur estava lá. Isabelle e Enzo, filhos de Gui e Fleur.

-Oh, Gina! - berrou minha mãe, me abraçando - Harry, Harry! Boas novas, ham?

Meu pai também parecia animado. Fred e Jorge estavam segurando-se para não rir. Ron e Hermione atuaram muito bem, visto que eram os únicos que sabiam de tudo. Gui estava meio emburrado, tentando passar uma impressão de irmão-super-protetor (não que ele _precisasse_ tentar, era meio que natural).

-O jantar ficará pronto em alguns minutos – anunciou minha mãe, que voltou para a cozinha para terminar de cozinhar.

Todos fomos para a sala. Depois de algumas trocas de cumprimentos, silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo. Muito incômodo. Que só terminou quando Percy chegou. Foi uma das poucas vezes (se não única) em que agradeci por ver meu irmão.

Nós dois começamos a conversar. Fazia muito, muito tempo em que não nos víamos. Ele continuava trabalhando no Ministério. Disse que estava orgulhoso de mim, e que, se o que ele ouvia dizer pelos corredores do Ministério, estavam querendo fazer algumas mudanças no St. Mungus. E isso incluía a administração.

-Para ser mais exato, eu ouvi dizer que querem mudar a administradora geral, uma tal de Hudgens, não é? – ele disse, baixinho, como se temesse que alguém ouvisse. Claro que isso era impossível, cada um estando absorto com sua conversa, duh.

Eu quase, _quase_, tive vontade de subir em cima do sofá e começar a dançar e pular. _Quase_. Mas mil e um motivos me impediram de fazer isso. Tive que me contentar com uma comemoração mental.

-E isso quer dizer que?... – eu disse.

-Que, provavelmente, você será a próxima administradora do St. Mungus. Parabéns, Gina.

Demorou um pouco para eu entender o que _realmente_ Percy estava me dizendo. Eu, administradora do St. Mungus? Ele só poderia estar brincando. Claro, eu tinha esperanças de que isso acontecesse um dia, mas não tão cedo. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

-Você está falando sério, Percy? - perguntei. Era _muito_ bom para ser verdade.

-Claro que estou, ou você não confia em mim, Gina? - ele respondeu, parecendo ofendido.

-É lógico que eu confio em você, mas você tem certeza que ouviu direito? _Quem_ te informou dessas mudanças?

-Não posso dizer quem foi, mas posso te garantir, minhas fontes são muito confiáveis - ele disse, num tom de quem encerra a questão.

Perguntei a ele quando aconteceria. Ele disse que não tinha certeza, mas que provavelmente seria em breve, muito breve. Sorri, contente. Foi aí que mamãe anunciou que o jantar estava pronto.

Levantei-me e percebi que Harry estava ali do lado. Por um momento, perguntei-me o que ele estava fazendo. Depois me lembrei. Deveríamos fingir que éramos um casal. Não tendo opção, peguei sua mão e o levei para fora da casa, aonde Carlinhos e Gui tinham colocado algumas mesas, considerando-se que seria impossível todo mundo caber na cozinha da Toca. Sentamos no meio da mesa, lado a lado. Vou confessar, eu me sentia muito desconfortável.

A comida, como sempre, estava maravilhosa. Não, estava cada vez melhor. Sinceramente, não tem comida melhor do que a da minha mãe (mas não posso negar que os elfos de Hogwarts também não deixam a desejar). E parece que a cada dia ela cozinha melhor. Sabe, isso _quase_ me dá vontade de voltar a morar na Toca, mas aí eu me lembro que eu ia ser _supervisionada_ pelos meus pais, uma idéia que não me agrada muito. Geralmente eu não consigo almoçar direito. Como já disse, minha rotina é muito corrida. É praticamente impossível ter um almoço decente nos dias de semana, até porque eu não tenho muito tempo para isso. Então também não ia adiantar muito eu voltar a morar com os meus pais, já que nem poderia almoçar direito.

Durante o jantar conversei bastante com todos. Hermione está super feliz: o trabalho vai muito bem (ela trabalha no Ministério da Magia, no departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, defendendo os elfos e tentando dar-lhes mais direitos) e seu casamento está cada vez mais perto. Ron também está animado. Conversei um pouco mais com Percy sobre as coisas no Ministério e com Gui sobre as coisas no Gringotes. Até mesmo consegui ter uma conversa razoavelmente agradável com Fleur.

Já era tarde quando minha mãe serviu a sobremesa. Nós todos já estávamos mais que satisfeitos, mas simplesmente não conseguimos resistir a um pouco de pudim de ruibarbo. Eu estava morrendo de sono e levei um susto enorme quando ouvi a voz de Harry bem próxima ao meu ouvido, sussurando:

-Você já quer ir, Gina?

Em resposta acenei levemente com a cabeça.

-Mãe, pai, nós estamos indo. Obrigada pelo jantar. Até semana que vem Carlinhos, Gui, Fleur, Fred, Jorge e crianças – despedi-me.

-Tchau tia Gina, tchau tio Harry! – gritou Enzo nos abraçando.

Eu e Harry saímos dos terrenos da casa e aparatamos. Não havia necessidade de perguntar para onde, de qualquer jeito eu sabia que ele ia me acompanhar até em casa. Demorei um pouco para recobrar a postura; acho que nunca vou me acostumar com essa sensação.

-Eu... já vou... boa noite, Harry.

-Espera, Gina, a gente precisa conversar! – ele disse, parecendo impaciente.

-Claro... mas não hoje, ok? Estou cansada e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Boa noite.

* * *

**N/A:**Oláa!!! Demorei muito, né? Mil desculpas... como eu já tinha dito, eu entrei em época de provas, depois peguei uma gripe e só agora tive tempo de terminar de escrever o capítulo e postar (só entrei de férias na sexta). Muito obrigada pelas reviews:

**AnnaMel:**Muito obrigada! Prometo que agora vou atualizar mais rápido. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjs

**Giu Potter**: Que bom que gostou!! De agora em diante vou atualizar mais rápido, prometo! Bjs

E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, é só clicar naquele botaozinho cute, ok?

Bjs


	3. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora**

Oi gente! E aí, tudo bom?

Bom, infelizmente, esse não é um capítulo, e sim uma nota da autora.

Em primeiro lugar, eu queria pedir mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra dar as caras. E não, eu não morri, não fui sequestrada, não fugi de casa nem nada assim.

E eu também queria dizer que a fic está meio que num HIATUS. Por quê? Porque agora que Deathly Hallows saiu, eu não sei se faz muito sentido continuar com a história. Eu adoro ela, por ser minha primeira H/G, mas não sei se devo continuar a escrever. Por isso eu queria saber a opnião de todos que lêem a fic pra saber se eu devo continuar. Se sim, eu vou voltar o mais rápido possível, com capítulos bem maiores, ok?

Eu gostaria também de agradecer a Sophia.DiLUA pela review que ela deixou: sim, a Gina é muito, muito confusa. Se você ainda quiser saber como a história continua, me avise, viu?, que aí eu volto com a história! Beijos!

Eu também queria agradecer à todos que já deixaram reviews aqui (Sophia.DiLUA, Giu Potter e AnnaMel), à todos que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos (Giu Potter, Ivy Potter, Lua Weasley Potter e Virgin Potter) e quem adicionou a fic aos Alerts (AnnaMel e Giu Potter).

Então, é isso. Me deixem saber o que vocês acham, se devo ou não continuar a fic.

Beijos


	4. Vingança, parte 1

**Sweet Little Lie**

_**Capítulo 2, parte 1**_

Vingança

Acordei no meio da madrugada, ouvindo batidas em minha janela. Sonolenta, me levantei e abri as cortinas, revelando uma coruja parda batendo freneticamente no vidro. Abri a janela, deixando a ave entrar. Ela sobrevoou o quarto, deixou uma carta cair em cima de minha cama e saiu, tão repentinamente como chegou.

Curiosa, peguei minha varinha de cima de minha mesa de cabeceira e acendi as luzes do quarto. Sentei em minha cama e peguei a carta, instantaneamente reconhecendo a caligrafia cuidadosa, quase como se impressa.

"_Ginevra,_

_Muito obrigada. Tenho certeza que você está muito satisfeita consigo mesma, não é? Pois acho melhor não se acostumar com o poder... vamos só dizer que as coisas sempre voltam para seus donos. Fique avisada, eu pretendo voltar._

_Elizabeth Hudgens"_

Por um momento, fiquei confusa. Quero dizer, era óbvio que ela já tinha descoberto que havia sido demitida e que eu ocuparia seu lugar, mas a ponto de me mandar uma carta, no meio da madrugada? Eu sempre soube que ela era maluca... só que não o tipo de maluca que ameaça as outras pessoas. Porque foi isso que pareceu, uma ameaça.

Não que eu tenha me assustado nem nada. Porque sinceramente, do que eu deveria ter medo? De ela aparecer no meio da noite no meu apartamento com uma serra elétrica pra me assassinar ou colocar veneno na minha comida enquanto eu tomo banho? Acho que não. Ou quem sabe ela entra para a A.A., assassinos anônimos? Tenho certeza que não.

Rindo dessas possibilidades, apaguei as luzes e voltei a dormir, aproveitando minhas últimas horas de sono do dia.

Acordei cedo, mais do que normalmente. Apesar de o anúncio oficial ainda não ter sido feito, eu estava muito excitada. Tão excitada que até esqueci de que tinha dito a Harry que conversaríamos depois.

Minha rotina foi a de sempre: tomei um banho quente e demorado, tomei café e fui para o trabalho.

Quando em minha sala, percebi que tinha visitas. O Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que e seu assistente estavam lá.

"Gina!" ele me cumprimentou "Quanto tempo! A última vez que te vi foi há, o quê?, dois anos?".

"Olá, Kingsley!" cumprimentei com igual animação. Ele não era propriamente um amigo, mas eu o admirava muito, pois tinha ajudado muito durante a Guerra e estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho no Ministério. "Ou será que devo dizer, Senhor Ministro?".

Ele riu levemente, dizendo "Não há necessidade de formalidades comigo, Gina".

Eu ri também, porém não vendo muita graça na situação. Provavelmente foi a já mencionada excitação.

"Esse daqui é meu assistente, Neil Grogan" Kingsley disse, apontando para o jovem ao seu lado, que me lembrava muito de Percy há alguns anos atrás "Mas será que podemos conversar um pouco?".

"Claro" eu respondi, sentando-me na cadeira confortável em frente a minha mesa, a mesma que Harry havia sentado apenas dias atrás, e ao pensar nisso, meu estômago deu uma revirou-se. Deixei Kingsley sentar na minha cadeira, como cortesia.

"Bom, vou direto ao assunto. Temos recebido muitas reclamações do St. Mungus. Principalmente da administradora, Elizabeth Hudgens: aparentemente, ela tem sido como uma ditadora com os funcionários. Além de que muitos pacientes não estão satisfeitos com a limpeza do lugar. Porém, também recebemos muitos elogios seus, tanto dos funcionários quanto dos pacientes. Por isso, eu lhe comunico que você é a nova administradora do hospital".

Com a ajuda das minhas incríveis habilidades artísticas, fingi uma enorme surpresa. Já a felicidades foi espontânea.

"Uau... isso é tão incrível!" respondi, mal conseguindo me expressar.

"Fico feliz que esteja contente. Pode começar a partir de hoje, administradora Weasley" Kingsley disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme "E se eu fosse você, começava redecorando sua nova sala".

Segui o conselho de Kingsley, mas não devo dizer que foi fácil, porque realmente não foi. Vamos dizer que Hudgens era uma mini-Umbridge. As paredes pintadas de rosa, a mesa com uma toalhinha rosa e a cadeira de veludo rosa. Ah, e os papéis rosa, e a caixa de arquivos rosa, e as canetas rosa. TUDO rosa. Não que eu tenha algo contra rosa, porque eu não tenho. Adoro rosa, acho que é uma cor super fofa. Mas daí ao ponto de viver em um mundinho cor-de-rosa, literalmente, não dá, né?

Já era hora do almoço quando consegui terminar de des-rosificar minha nova sala. Foi aí que lembrei que o Ministro não havia me dito quem ocuparia meu antigo cargo. Mandei-lhe uma carta com a pergunta, me sentindo meio idiota por ter esquecido algo tão importante.

Fui para o Salão de Chá, onde recebi vários parabéns pela promoção. Foi só enquanto comia um sanduíche que lembrei de uma coisa, ou melhor, pessoa: Harry. Ele disse que tínhamos que conversar, eu concordei... e pensei que ele me procuraria hoje. Por um momento fiquei aliviada de poder escapar, nem que mais um pouco, dessa conversa. Mas depois senti algo ruim tomar conta de mim.

Essa sensação ficou me perseguindo o dia todo, como se fosse minha sombra ou algo assim. Quando cheguei em casa à noite eu já estava cansada, tanto dela quanto do dia de trabalho. Eram tantas coisas que precisavam de mudanças urgentes no St. Mungus!

Na terça-feira eu acordei ainda mais cedo, assustada. Eu tive um pesadelo, só não conseguia me lembrar qual, enquanto sentava-me, arfando, tirando o cabelo pregado de suor da minha testa.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e disse "Entre!".

Um segundo depois, Hermione estava na porta, já completamente vestida, porém com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Tá tudo bem, Gina?" ela perguntou.

"Tudo sim" respondeu, mas querendo evitar o assunto, completei: "Por onde você andava? Não te via desde o jantar domingo!".

Obviamente, péssima coisa para se dizer. Ao me lembrar de domingo, veio junto a imagem de Harry à minha mente, fazendo a sensação estranha retornar._ Por que ele ainda não me procurou?,_ me perguntei.

"Eu estava na casa de Ron" Hermione respondeu, corando levemente.

Depois disso me arrumei como sempre e fui para o trabalho. Embora tivesse dado duro o dia inteiro, ainda tinha aquela pergunta martelando, insistentemente, na minha cabeça: 'Por que Harry ainda não tinha me procurado?'.

**N/A:**Ooi!! Gente, eu demorei muito né? Mas esse capítulo foi complicado para escrever. E também passei por muitos problemas, mas também aconteceram muitas coisas boas nesse intervalo de tempo entre a minha nota e esse capítulo (resumindo, consegui melhorar muito minhas notas e fiquei em 8º lugar na classificação de médias das notas da minha série, entre 82 alunos!). Bom, enfim, consegui atualizar. Muito, muito obrigada a todo mundo que deixou uma review aqui, viu? Elas significaram muito pra mim:

**AnnaMel:** Obrigada pela sugestão e por ter dado uma passadinha aqui, viu? Bjs

**ArthurCadarn:** Eu simplesmente fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, muito obrigada, viu? Eu ganhei meu dia! Bjs

**Persephone Pendragon:** Obrigada! Bjs

**Sophia.DiLUA:**Obrigada pelo apoio! Agora vou atualizar com mais seriedade! Bjs

**Liara:** Obrigadaa!! Bjs

Então, mais uma vez gente, brigada! Ah, e sobre ser 'parte 1', meio que... eu não queria deixar vocês esperando mais, e também não queria que o cap 2 fosse pequeno, então decidi dividir em 2 partes... a segunda eu posto ainda essa semana, ok? Ah, e a fic é meio que uma realidade alternativa, já que a J.K.Rowling disse algumas coisas que aconteceram entre o último capítulo e o epílogo... sobre a Gina (não vou dizer pq sei lá, pode ter alguém que ainda não leu né?)...

Beijos!!


End file.
